Awaken: Playing with Fire
by Phoenix2312
Summary: With the Quell only hours away Katniss can't help enjoying her last moments. After spending the night with Johanna she can't get enough, and it seems a perfectly acceptable way to pass time, but what happens when the plan changes and Haymitch joins in on the fun? Katniss/Johanna/Haymitch threesome (part 3 of 5 in the Awaken series) Rated M for smut!


**YAY! I finally finished this part! This is the sequel of Awaken: Ignite the Flame (Haymitch/Katniss) & Awaken: Spark of Desire (Katniss/Johanna)**

**This part is a threesome between Katniss, Haymitch and Johanna, which was the most voted for, and follows the same storyline as the others. **

**All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**Happy reading.**

* * *

**Awaken Series- Part III  
Playing with Fire**

When Katniss and I awake the next morning we decide to skip training for the day. To hell with it, it won't make a difference anyways; I'd rather spend my last moments with the girl on fire. Only when her hands begin caressing my bare flesh again I'm the one who seems to be on fire.

The sparkle in her eyes and sureness of her touch causes my arousal to flood through me. White hot desire pulsing, a ravenous beast awakening inside my chest demanding that I claim this beauty as my own…again.

I move from laying next her to straddling her hips. When my wetness comes into contact with her bare stomach I feel her shiver.

Her eyes wander all over my body, hungrily taking in my naked form. I smirk down at her and shift slightly, trailing my arousal along her lower belly, eliciting a loud whimper from her.

"What's the matter my little kitten…?"

I grind my hips into her more, my hands moving to caress her hardened nipples.

She tosses her head back and lets out a moan and fingers grip tightly to my hips, trying to still my movement.

A low chuckle falls from my lips.

Slowly I move forward and run the flat of my tongue along the pale expanse of her throat, never stopping the movement of my hips.

I nip and lick her flesh causing her to whimper below me.

Soon I move to her lips, but stop just an inch from hers. She must feel my breath because she opens her eyes. They meet mine and she's glaring up at me.

In a deadly whisper she says, "You are a fucking tease Johanna Mason. And I'm not a patient woman."

With that her lips crash onto mine roughly, her tongue instantly demanding access to my mouth. Momentarily caught off guard I gasp and open up for her.

Her hands trail up my sides until she rolling my nipples between her fingers expertly. I arch my back into her touch, wanting more.

She smiles into the kiss. When she sucks the tip of my tongue into her mouth I let out a desperate moan. The intense feeling monetarily distracts me, giving her the perfect opportunity to take control. Using her momentum she rolls me onto my side then grabs my leg hitching it up around her waist, holding it in place.

I'm panting loudly because my arousal is driving me insane. Her other hand finds its way up to the back of my neck, where is threads her fingers tightly into my messy hair.

I look into her grey eyes as our foreheads rest together and the blazing passion I see there consume me entirely. She leans in slightly so our lips just graze.

Her breath is hot against me, but I shiver none the less.

Shifting her legs slightly she moves us into position.

When I feel her hot, wet centre press into my own I nearly scream in ecstasy.

The next thing I know she's grinding into me, our clits rubbing together as she devours my mouth. Her hand tugs roughly at the nape of my neck. I move with her, building a steady rhythm as our bodies melt into one.

Feeling her against me is like nothing I've ever experienced. It doesn't take long until we are desperately panting into each other's mouths, trying to stifle our screams.

In mere minutes we both tumble over the edge of our climaxes. Her name falls from my lips and mine from hers, and the whispers echo through the room.

When we finally come down from our orgasms she looks up at me through long eyelashes, a smile on her face.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

I give her a cheeky grin.

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome."

She hits me teasingly the rolls over onto her back pulling me with her. I settle myself on top of her again and playfully grind myself into her.

"Ready for round 2?" She lets out a deep groan but I just chuckle.

Instantly the arousal is back, her eyes darkening with lust. I lean in a capture one of her hardened nipples into my mouth, licking the tiny bud with the flat of my tongue.

When I glance back up into her eyes I can see that she's thinking hard, trying to focus through the pleasure.

I can't help but laugh again.

She shoots me a look that tells me to shut up, and for once, I do.

The silence lasts for a while, neither of us moving. When she finally speaks, it's in a slow and calculated tone.

"I want to try something…"

Breathing in deeply I nod for her to continue.

"Will you… Umm… Well I don't know how to ask this…"

Suddenly she's stumbling over her words, seeming nervous, it's too adorable seeing her so flustered.

"After all this and you're getting nervous on me? Just tell me what you want Katniss… I'm sure we can work it out, whatever it is…"

I can see her swallow her nerves.

"I want you to taste you… I mean I want, I want you to ride my face."

Even I wasn't expecting her request to be so blunt, but the instant the words are out of her mouth I'm dripping at the thought.

"Fuck that's so hot."

Without giving her time to say anything else I lean in and kiss her again before climbing up towards her head. Slowly I lower myself down, one knee on each side of her head, with my front facing the door.

Her hands instantly pull at my hips, bringing me closer to her. The breath against my wetness causes a moan to slip from my lips.

I brace my hands on her flat stomach and lower myself the rest of the way down. She instantly licks at my clit, drawing tiny circles with the tip of her tongue. I lean towards a bit more, and she takes this as an invitation.

Suddenly her tongue is moving against my folds, eagerly lapping at my wetness as her hands move the firm flesh of my backside. I try to keep control of myself but it feels like heaven. When she shoves her tongue inside of me I let out a long moan and I can feel her smirking against my centre.

Glancing down I see her dripping centre laid out in front of me and I get an idea. Leaning down I lightly lick at her folds.

She squirms under me, but doesn't let up; instead it makes her move quicker. Slowly I continue to lap at her, savouring the taste of her as she brings me close to orgasm.

I can't stop myself from grinding down onto her face, but I can tell by the tightening of her grip that she's enjoying it.

When I'm on the brink, I pull myself back up to a sitting position and move faster against her mouth. It's in that exact moment I see the door swing open.

Haymitch stands there, opened mouthed, looking both shocked and aroused. I see his grey eyes take in the sight of me riding Katniss' tongue, her legs spread, centre glistening with a mixture of her arousal and my saliva.

He's at a loss for words, and I can't help but smile as an idea forms in my mind. At that very moment Katniss buries her tongue deeper into me and I let out a long groan.

Instantly I see a huge bulge form in the front of Haymitch's trousers.

I meet his eyes across the room and wink. He smirks but turns to leave. Before he does I bring my finger to my lips, silently telling him to be quiet.

This causes him to quirk his eyebrow at me, with a smirk of my own I gesture for him to come closer.

At first his eyes widen, unsure, but when I reach down and swipe a finger through Katniss' wetness and offer it to him, his resolve crumbles.

Unaware of our visitor Katniss relentlessly works me over with her tongue, and I desperately try to control my oncoming orgasm.

When Haymitch is directly in front of me he takes my hand and sucks my finger into his mouth, tasting Katniss.

His steady tongue feels amazing against my finger and I can only imagine what his mouth would feel like in other, more sensitive places… and with Katniss' tongue on me already, it isn't hard to imagine.

I can see his eyes darken with arousal at the combined taste and the sight of our naked bodies. In that moment I'm positive that I've made the right choice by inviting him to join.

I can't deny that I've always found him attractive, and secretly wondered what he'd be like in bed. And after Katniss' admission it just intensified my curiosity. Plus the thought of sharing this with him and Katniss sends my desire into overdrive.

Knowing I won't be able to hold on much longer I reach out and grab Haymitch's hand and bring it to my breast.

His fingers roll my nipple expertly and I let out a long moan, he takes this opportunity to lean in and capture my lips. He moves his tongue against mine exploring my mouth and I arch my body into him. This gives Katniss, who is still oblivious to his presence, the perfect angle to thrust her tongue into me even deeper.

I can feel her groan in pleasure against me as her grip on my ass tightens.

Haymitch nips at my bottom lip before pulling away slightly.

We share a silent conversation with our eyes; it's time for Katniss to be aware of his presence.

Slowly I move my hand to Katniss' centre, trailing the digit up to swirl gently around her clit. I feel her sharp intake of breath and don't waste time thrusting that same finger into her.

Using my other hand to pull Haymitch in for another kiss, his hand still playing with my nipple while his other one follows my path.

I am assaulted by the sound and feel of Katniss' gasp at the exact moment I feel Haymitch slide his finger into her, directly next to mine.

Her shock is gone only seconds later, and I can tell she's realized who it is. Together we start to pump our finger into her, Haymitch's tongue playing with my own, his fingers toying with my nipple, her tongue lapping at my clit.

In moments I rip my mouth away from him and cry out, her name falling from my lips. Seconds later I feel her orgasm as her walls pulse around our fingers.

Together we slide the digits out of her, mirroring each other as we taste her sweetness.

From below me I hear her moan. Quickly I roll off of her, only to see her lips coated in my cum, her eyes as black as coal. I sit up on my elbows and smirk at her.

"I didn't figure that you'd mind…" I casually gesture at Haymitch, who's watching us both.

Instead of answering me she sits up on her knees and moves to the edge of the bed. Grabbing Haymitch's shirt she forcefully clashes their mouth together.

She immediately shoves her tongue into his mouth and I let out a whimper, knowing that she's sharing my taste with him. His hands find her hips and tug her closer but she pulls away.

His eyes are completely clouded over now, but I can tell from the expression on her face that she's the one who will be in charge.

"Kiss him!"

Her voice is demanding as she meets my hooded gaze.

Not one to deny her anything I move towards him, kissing him hard, making sure to put on a good show of it.

"Touch her!"

There is no doubt that it's a command, but like me, Haymitch doesn't disobey.

One of his hands finds my nipple again, the other slides down my body until his fingers are only inches from my centre.

He pulls back for a second, waiting, I give a slight nod then attack his lips again.

Rough fingers slide against my already sensitive folds, his middle finger instantly finding my clit and rubbing circles there.

I gasp into his mouth and he smirks.

We continue for several long minutes, almost forgetting about Katniss until I hear her let out a long moan.

Pulling myself away from his talented lips I look over at her. She's propped against the pillows, eyes glazed over, legs spread wide, fingers furiously working on her clit.

"Oh fuck…"

The huskiness of my voice surprises even me, but seeing her like that does wicked things to my body, not to mention Haymitch is still lazily rubbing my swollen clit.

When our eyes meet she smiles at me, then looks up at Haymitch.

"I think we should get him out of those clothes."

I nod vigorously.

30 seconds. That's how long it takes to strip Haymitch down to his under shorts.

All three of us are standing now, and he's got an arm around both of us. She turns her head and leans in. I kiss her.

The kiss is full of passion as we tease each other, already knowing this familiar dance, like we've been doing this together our entire lives.

Without needing words to communicate we both sink to our knees, Haymitch groans at the sight.

His hands find purchase in our hair, as we slowly, teasingly lower his pants.

His erection springs free, pulsing and hard. He's seems pretty big, although I've only ever been with one other man so I don't have a lot to compare it too… Finnick's about the same size, but from what I've heard he's considered well endowed.

Those thoughts, along with all others flood out of my mind when I see Katniss wrap her lips around the tip of him.

I can see that they've done this many times before because there's an established rhythm. She glances sideways at me, and bobs her head up and down several times before releasing him with a loud 'pop.'

She moves the hand that's on his hip to his length pumping along his shaft a few times before moving him towards me.

Her other hand joins his in my hair and together they coax me forward. I take the tip of his shaft between my already swollen lips and suck lightly.

The grunt he lets out almost sounds like my name. I smirk around him and push down farther, taking as much of his length as I can.

Katniss whimpers from beside me at the sight.

I pull back and smirk at her.

This time when we move back in, it's together. Her lips wrapping around the head of his shaft as I work my tongue along his length.

He lets out a loud groan, eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation of it all as his hands tug lightly in our hair.

It's only a matter of minutes before he's pushing us both away, panting hard.

"I can't last much longer if you two keep that up."

I just smirk up at him, he grins back ruefully.

Slowly he untangles his hands and helps us both to our feet. He kisses Katniss first, and then moves to kiss me.

When our lips part I lean in towards the Girl on Fire, wanting her to kiss me before we continue. Instead her hands find purchase on my waist, her lips finding my ear.

"I'm so fucking turned on right now baby… I want to watch you fuck him; take him deep inside of you. Do you want to ride him like you rode my tongue?"

Her voice is practically a purr; the sensuality of the moment is almost more than I can take, so I just nod.

The smile that crosses her face is blinding, and in that moment I know that no matter what it is, I will never be able to refuse this girl anything.

Silently I curse myself a little bit, because I already know I'm in too deep. This experience right now may be the three of us having an enjoyable time, but when it comes down to it, Katniss will always mean more.

I shake those thoughts from my mind, vowing to examine them later and instead focus on what's happening right now.

Katniss has pushed Haymitch down onto the bed, and he's lying flat on the mattress. She kissing him hard, as his fingers work her up.

I whimper at the sight, because even with my recently discovered feelings, I can't deny that it's hot seeing them together or that I want nothing more than to experience this with both of them right now.

Teasingly I saunter towards the bed, crawling up to meet them. My hand finds Haymitch's erection and strokes him eagerly, while my opposite hand finds one of Katniss' nipples.

She lets out a little noise of pleasure and it sets me on fire.

Without warning I tangle my hand in her hair and tug her away from his lips, bringing her to my own again.

Eagerly she accepts my tongue and we battle for dominance; nipping and biting, both trying to devour the other. She sucks on my tongue, and I let out a moan that she swallows eagerly. The fire between us is all consuming.

When neither of us can breathe anymore, we break apart.

Our eyes meet and I can see her desire, white hot and fierce.

While I've got her full attention I move to straddle Haymitch's hips, his erection brushing against my centre.

He gasps, but it's her I'm most interested in.

She now has her gaze trained on the point where his body meets mine, a hungry look gleaming in grey orbs.

With a small smirk I lift myself up a bit, align his shaft and sink down onto him in one swift movement.

The stretch is almost unbearable at first as he fills me up completely. They both seem to notice my discomfort because Haymitch tugs me down for a kiss as Katniss caresses my skin.

After a minute or so the feeling morphs into one of immense pleasure. I pull myself into an upright position again, bracing my hands on his chest and begin to move.

Each time our hips meet, I feel his pubic bone bump into my already swollen clit. He feels amazing, and I can't stifle the cry of his name that falls from my lips.

Katniss doesn't do anything at first; she just sits back and watches me ride him, but when I let out another loud moan she moves into action.

Without hesitation she mounts his face, putting her knees on either side of his face. By her movements I can tell they've done this before.

Part of me is a bit jealous, but then I remember her doing this exact thing with me and silently thank him for teaching her this.

From the angle I'm at I can see his tongue entre her, pushing in rhythm with his shaft as I ride him.

We are all panting, sweaty and unable to stifle our cries of delight.

As I approach my climax I lean in and play with Katniss' nipples, wanting all of us to fall over the edge of ecstasy together.

She moans my name before capturing my lips once more, making us a perfectly unified shape.

It's only seconds later that Katniss explodes, and I swallow back her cries of pleasure. The pulsing of her centre against Haymitch's tongue must be too much for him because he climaxes next, filling me up with his seed.

The feeling of his cum, coupled with Katniss' hot mouth causes my own orgasm to rocket through me.

After we ride out our pleasure we simultaneously slump onto the bed, laying side by side, all breathing heavy.

"That was amazing."

Katniss' voice sounds dreamy and I can't help but find it endearing.

"Indeed sweetheart. We have Jo to thank though, it was her idea."

I turn my head and give him a knowing wink.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? You walked in on us… You never were one for knocking were you?"

I give him a cheeky smile, letting him know that I'm teasing him.

"Smartass." The word is a whisper under his breath but I hear anyways and turn to slug him.

He feigns hurt but laughs.

"Can we just hide here and never leave?"

Katniss' voice interrupts our banter, and the wistful tone sends a jolt through my heart.

"I doubt that would work sweetheart, but it's a nice thought. Speaking of, I'd better get back, Effie and Peeta will be waiting for me. You should get yourself pulled together too…"

He trails off when she gives him an incredulous look.

"Alright, fine. I'll deal with the diva and bread boy seeing as it's your last day before the arena, and I'm sure you have other things you'd rather do…"

He looks pointedly at me, his eyes lingering on my still exposed body.

"…but you have to be back tonight before midnight. Got it?"

She just nods, then leans over to kiss him.

"Thanks Haymitch… For that… and for this…"

She gestures to the three of us.

"Like I'd ever tell you no sweetheart, apparently I have a thing for fire…"

Laughing she kisses him again.

When they pull away he moves over to me. For a second I feel awkward because of the encounter we've all just shared, but when he leans in and chastely kisses my lips it melts away.

Before he pulls away his breath falls on my ear.

"Final meeting tonight at midnight…. Oh and Jo, take care of her okay?"

He pulls away, smiling, and it's only then that I understand the meaning of his words.

Despite him being the one to sleep with her first, despite their connection and our little threesome, he's telling me to go for it. Somehow it doesn't surprise me that he sees what even I didn't at first. Haymitch is perceptive like that.

While he redresses I watch him carefully, looking for signs that he regrets our time together, or that he's hurting at all.

I see none of it. Instead, he looks happy, looks handsome and strikingly fierce all at the same time.

Before he exits I rush to him one last time and kiss his lips.

"Thanks for everything."

I can see the double meaning in my words register with him, but it doesn't stop him for sauntering off, chuckling.

"No, thank you… sweetheart."

Shaking my head I slam the door and turn back to the bed, grinning.

Katniss is watching me intently.

I shrug at her and move to sit beside her again.

"That really was fun… but as much as I enjoyed Haymitch's company, which trust me, I did; maybe you'd be up for round 3, just the two of us?"

I grin at her.

"Can't get enough of me?"

She shakes her head, a cheeky smile on her lips.

"I could live 100 lifetimes and never get enough of you Jo."

Her words melt my heart, and I can feel my walls crumbling around me, because even if I'm playing with fire at least the burn will be worth it.

* * *

**There will be two more part to this series, but each is posted individually since they are different pairings. So if you are interested in following this story, make sure to follow me, and not this installment or you may miss the others.**

**Up next, by voter request, will be Finnick & Katniss. **


End file.
